Chim Kyong
thumb|250px|Chim Kyong *''Nom : Chim'' *''Prénom : Kyong-Im'' *''Date de naissance : 15-juillet-1997 (19 ans), '' *''Lieu de Naissance : Busan (Corée du Sud)'' *''Nationalité : Coréenne'' *''Lieu d'habitation : Séoul'' *''Hauteur : 166cm'' *''Poids : 42 kg'' *''Groupe sanguin : AB'' *''Signe astrologique : Cancer'' *''Signe astrologique chinois : Bœuf '' *''Profession : Actrice, Makeup Artist,MC : Master of Ceremonies,Chanteuse, Maquilleuse, Cyberstar'' *''Début : 2006'' *''École : Seoul Foreign School'' Dekyung University *''Agence : Woolim Entertrainement (Corée du Sud),YG Entrainement, Modelia, Jellyfish Entertainment, Sidus HQ'' *''Sous-Agence : SM C & C Divertissement, Universal Misic (Japon).'' ''Biographie 'Kyong est née en Corée du Sud dans la ville de Busan[[Fichier:Kim_So_Hyun_38.jpg|thumb|'''Kyong à 7 ans]] Kyong fais sais début d'actrice en 2006 a Sidus HQ, en jouant dans la série télèviser Ten Minue Minoir En 2007 en jouant dans les film Blissful Woman / A Happy Woman dans le rôle de la Jeune Lee Ji-yeon - et dans Que Sera, Sera dans le rôle de Jeune Han Eun-soo ' '''Elle a continué à dépeindre les enfants contreparties des protagonistes féminines dans des séries télévisées ainsi que des films, et a construit son travail comme une actrice enfantine ' '''Ville natale Legends / Bar Legends - 뚝방전설 (KBS2, 2008) Hometowns Legends / Korean Ghost Stories : Baby, Let's Go to Cheong Mountain - 전설의 고향 / 전설의 고향 (KBS2, 2008) (dans le Yeon-hwa) Windy City - 아내와 여자 (KBS, 2008-2009) Wife and Woman - 아내의 유혹 (KBS2, 2009) ( dans le rôle de Jo Je-ni) Loving You a Thousand Times - 천만번 사랑해 (SBS, 2009) Children of Heaven - 천국의 아이들 (SBS, 2009) Ja Myung Go - 자명고 (SBS, 2009) (dans le rôle de Myo-ri ) 'En 2010 Kyong aprend que l'agence Woolim Entertrainement fessait passer des audition pour un nouveaux Girl Band nommée KFJ, puis sais la qu'elle fait la connaissance de Tiffany Lee, Laura Park, Célia Bae, Kang Chin-Sun, très vite au fille du temps Kyong se lie d'amitié avec Tiffany' '''En 2011 elle part au Japon avec Célia pour jouer dans un drama appeler IS Otoko Demo Onna Demo Nai Sei elle est joue le rôle de Natsu Hoshino et Célia le rôle de Miwako Aihara En 2012 l'agence Woolim Entertrainement annonce que le groupe KFJ se divisera a deux sous groupe appeler Lady Dia et Lacrima, donc Kyong fera parti du sous groupe Lacrima, avec Tiffany et Pénélope du groupe S.Y.K. se groupe sera basez sur la Jpop et signe avec SME Records, avec les KFJ elle participe a l’émission Infinite Birth of a Family En 2013 elle part au japon pour une duré de 1 mois et demi pour jouer ans le film japonais Kuroshitsuji pour jouer le rôle de Shiori Grenpo ' *'Elle reçois le MBC Entertainment Awards : Femelle Variety Newcomer Award+ *'SBS Drama Awards : New Star Award (The Strange Housekeeper)' En 2014 Elle participe a l’émission This Is Infinite avec son groupe et elle devant hôte pour l’émission music Core avec Choi Min-ho et Zico '''Elle est nommé Meilleure recrue féminine dans un spectacle de variétés Montrer! Musique Core A gagné 21 SBS Drama Awards Quelle que mois plus tard Kyong avoue avoir des sentiment pour Hoya du groupe Infinite ' thumb|Elle pendant le tournage du clip "Back" des Infinite 'Sa vie amoureuse ' '''Kyong est en couple avec Hoya depuis 20 mais 2014 ' '''thumbthumb Sponsor / Publicité Nintendogs + Chats, avec Kim Yoo-jung (2012) Elite Uniforme, avec Infinite (2012) Nintendo 3DS Animal Crossing: New Leaf, avec Kim Yoo-jung et le parc Bo-young (2013) LG Uplus, avec Sam Hammington et Lee Kwang-soo ( 2013-2014) ' '''Tn Cosmétiques (2013-2014) ' 'Jill Stuart Accessoires (2013-2014-2015) ' '''Elite Uniforme, avec BtoB et Shin Ae-ra (2015) LE POTAGE (2015-2016) Domino's Pizza, avec Kim Woo-bin Pocari Sweat (2016) ''' '''Periper, avec Lee Dong-hwi (2016) Elite Uniforme, avec BtoB (2016) BSalvatore Ferragamo x Sara Battaglia (2016) G-Market X Lenovo Phab 2 Pro (2016) Swarovski (2014-2015-2016) (avec Tiffany Lee ) Lacost Adidas ''' '''Rebook Chanel Lola limpika Shera Shara cosmétique (Avec Tiffany Lee et Kang Chin-Sun) FILA Pepsi Samsung Iphone ''' '''LG Phone 'Autres Information ' *'Groupe de Kpop : KFJ' *'Position : Danseuse principal, chanteuse principal, rapeuse secondaire' *''L'éducation : Seoul Foreign School, Dekyung University'' *''Loisirs : Jouer a la console, le maquillage, Taekwondo ' *Spécialité : ''Le Taekwondo, le Maekup, Batterie' *''Devise : Reste comme tu est ' *Famille : Parent, une grande sœur quatre ans de plus et un grand frère deux ans plus quelle' *Fanclub : ''KongKyong *''Religion : ''Protestant '' '' *''Que pense les gens de votre personnalité :que je suis trop réservez '' *'Type de Garçon : Son copain ' *'Couleur préférè : Le violet' *'Couleur de groupe : Violet' *'Chanson favorite : Roly Poly (T-ara)' *'La partie de ton corps que qu'il aime : Tous' Sa chanson audition sais "My Humps" des Black Eyed Peas Elle est proche de Ji Ae du groupe Lovelyz Elle a un œil qui vois mieux que l'autre Chin-sun la offert un Hoverboard a mille Dollar , pour son 17eme anniversaire Pour le film Kurotsuji pour faire Shiori Grenpo elle accepta de se couper les cheveux ''' '''Son grand frère est 5eme Dan de Taekwondo et elle est 4eme Dan Elle envie la grande flexibilité de Tiffany ' '''Elle partage sa chambre avec Chin ' 'Son lit est recouvert de peluche ' '''Si elle n’était actrice et Chanteuse elle serait maquilleuse pro Sais chanteur américain préférer son : Lil Wayne, Eminem, Jay-Z, 2Pac ' '''Elle aime le groupe SNSD ' '''Elle aime le DJ Américain Skrillex Elle aime pas les blague salace ' '''Elle a passez son permis américain et elle a du le valider en Corée ' '''Sa voiture sais une SUV Nissan Elle sais chanter comme une chanteuse d’opéra Elle a jouer le rôle de la jeune fille dans le clip "Back" des INFINITE ''' '''Sa meilleur amie dans le groupe sais Tiffany Son super héro préférer sais Iron man Elle a une collection de maillot de bain de marque ''' '''Elle aime bien T.O.P Elle a vécu 2 ans en Australie ' '''De fois pour les concert sais elle qui maquille les filles ' 'Elle vien d'une famille de Diplomate de père en fils mais son frère na pas suivie ' 'Son modèle sons sais grand-parent ' 'Sa grand-mère était chanteuse d'opéra, son grand père été Commandant en chef des forme armées Sud-Coréenne ' 'Quand elle été plus jeune elle aimer regardez Dragon Ball et Yu gi oh avec son frère ' '''Elle aime les Pepero Son mois préférè sais Novembre car le 1er ya le Pepero Days Elle sais faire su Skeate ' '''Elle aime touchez les fesse de Laura, a la base elle aime touchez les fesse des gens ' '''Au collège les garçon la trouvais pas belle Teayong trouve quelle maquille super bien ' '''Les Lovelyz la veux comme maquilleuse car elle fait de beaux Makeup ' 'Elle a une chaine Youtube qui a eux plus de 3 million d’abonner en 2 ans ' '''Elle aime la youtubeuse de Makeup française Emmy, Sungjong la vois dans 10 ans maquilleuse pro Avent elle avais une chambre pour elle mais elle a décider d’aller dormir dans la chambre de Chin Chin dit qu'elle aime bien Kyong car elle lui tien compagnie le soir ' '''D’après Elle Tiffany et Célia se couche sur le sol de la salle de bain pour se tenir compagnie quand elle se baigne ' 'Dans la maison sais elle qui s'occupe de la vaisselle ' 'Filmographie ' '''Ten Minue Minoir (2006) Blissful Woman / A Happy Woman (dans le rôle de la Jeune Lee Ji-yeon) (2007) Que Sera, Sera (dans le rôle de Jeune Han Eun-soo) (2007) Ville natale Legends / Bar Legends - 뚝방전설 (KBS2, 2008) Hometowns Legends / Korean Ghost Stories : Baby, Let's Go to Cheong Mountain - 전설의 고향 / 전설의 고향 (KBS2, 2008) (dans le Yeon-hwa) Windy City - 아내와 여자 (KBS, 2008-2009) Wife and Woman - 아내의 유혹 (KBS2, 2009) ( dans le rôle de Jo Je-ni) Loving You a Thousand Times - 천만번 사랑해 (SBS, 2009) Children of Heaven - 천국의 아이들 (SBS, 2009) Ja Myung Go - 자명고 (SBS, 2009) (dans le rôle de Myo-ri ) IS Otoko Demo Onna Demo Nai (dans rôle de Natsu Hoshino) (2011) ' '''Kuroshitsuji Live Action (dans le rôle de Shiori Grenpo) (2013) ' '''Let's Fight Ghost - 싸우자 귀신아 (tvN, 2016) Drama Special - Page Turner - 드라마 스페셜 - 페이지 터너 (2016) Nightmare Teacher - 악몽선생 (2015) Who Are You: School 2015 - 후아유 - 학교 2015 (KBS2, 2015) The Girl Who Sees Smells - 냄새를 보는 소녀 (SBS, 2015) Different Cries - 다르게 운다 (KBS2, 2014) Reset - 리셋 (OCN, 2014) The Suspicious Housekeeper - 수상한 가정부 (SBS, 2013) The Secret Of Birth - 출생의 비밀 (SBS, 2013) 'Émission ' The Birth of the KFJ (2010) ''' '''Infinite Birth of a Family (2012) This Is Infinite (2014) MBC 2011 Idol Championnat Athletic (2011) Weekly Idol (2012) MBC 2012 Idol Championnat Athletic 2013 Idol Championnat Athletic After School Club (2012) Star King (2011-2013-2014)-(2015-2016 avec Tiffany Lee) 'Récompense' ''' '''SBS Drama Awards : New Star Award (The Strange Housekeeper) Meilleure recrue féminine dans un spectacle de variétés Montrer! Musique Core A gagné 21 SBS Drama Awards 2014 KBS Drama Awards : Best Actress in a One-Act/Special/Short Drama (Different Cries) 2014 MBC Entertainment Awards : Popularity Award in a Music/Talk Show (Show! Music Core) 2013 MBC Entertainment Awards : Female Variety Newcomer Award 14e Prix le plus populaire dans un spectacle de variétés A gagné ' '''2015 Étoile de l'annéeA gagné ' ''30ème Corée Best Dresser Swan Awards Rising Star Award A gagné' 13ème Festival de la Jeunesse de Corée Meilleure jeune actrice A gagné 13e MBC Entertainment Awards ' 'Gallery ' Kim-hyang-gi-shares-behind-cuts-from-infinites-new-mv.jpg $RUSUEB8 (2).jpg 14316836_541431636054105_4836112138277336315_n.jpg|Kyong a gauche et Laura a droite Tumblr inline n35txvDMuN1rb4xud.gif Black-Butler-Kuro-Shitsuji-movie 4.jpg Kalafina 242694.jpg Kim So Hyun 25.jpg Kim so hyeon 1999 792802.jpg Kim-So-Hyun3.jpg Kim So Hyun 38.jpg 20c5b0ed59108b27eb744898d779fd5e.jpg 1-140R2154524-50.jpg halloween-eye-makeup.jpg 33a550f0da4407353d16ca1f40c1b58c.jpg Kim_So_Hyun__48.jpg tumblr_mzd644FnfA1sfyya0o3_1280.jpg 644369d6388489ff8037e8c917596e85.jpg 1854579725e5aac7cb0a72ad332ac575.jpg 521d230db4aa29d8ab1fe5fb543adf33.jpg 57ea5a006a39e9f17e2e0b1766e046a8.jpg BtWgUEiCIAENN_R.jpg Kim_So_Hyun__44.jpg Kim_So_Hyun__184.jpg Kim_So_Hyun__97.jpg Pretty-Asian-Makeup-Idea.jpg tetraeon_090503_geisha_0121_web.jpg 2552.jpg '